Spy High Academy
by FlameSolaria99
Summary: The Great Evil wants the Mirror Of Power. Will he get what he wants ? Or will the students of Spy High stop him? Will rivalry's and love bloom? Read and Find out. (OCs not anymore accepting) Rated T for swearing and slight Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey, Flame here. Like a said i had to rewrite a lot of things.

Kiara: Read, Review and don't hate Flame

* * *

"Where is she?" asked a hooded Figure furiously.

"Right here" said a Figure at the window. It was a Woman with blonde hair and golden highlights. She had ocean blue eyes. And she was wearing a tight black agent suit with golden pockets, a golden belt and a golden "S" printed on her black jacket.

"Agent S., are the preparation for tomorrow finish?" asked the figure.

"Yes Miss! Everything is ready" said Agent S.

"Good and what do we have this year?" the figure demanded to know.

"Very skilled ones. Specialties Beyblading" explained Agent S.

"That's good, sighed the figure in relief "And the security system?"

"All checked and ready" answered Agent S.

"Good, you may go" replied the figure. The blue-eyed agent nodded and left.

"I won't let you get away with this, My Brother, said the Figure to herself "You'll never get the Gems and Beys of the elements. I'm gonna make sure of that." with that she left the room.

**Somewhere else; in an abounded Mansion:**

"She really thinks that she can Defeat me" laughed an Evil Voice. Then a man in a business suit entered the room.

"You called, Master" said the man.

"Yes Doji. Send your best team of spies to spy high academy" ordered the voice.

"But sir, wouldn't it be dangerous? What if your sister found out?" asked the man known as Doji worried.

"Not if they don't fail, said the voice slight angry "Just do it!".

"Yes master" Doji bowed down and left the room. The Figure sighed and walked to a huge Computer system and looked at 4 pictures. The first was a picture of a 5-year old with long golden-brown hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing a Cloud shaped necklace with a diamond circle shaped Gem in it. The next was a picture of a 9-year old with short blonde hair and sapphire eyes. She was also wearing a Yang necklace with an emerald circle shaped Gem in it. The 3rd picture was a 5-year old girl with waistlenth chocolate-drown hair and amethyst purple eyes. She was wearing a Snowflake shaped necklace with a sapphire circle shaped Gem. The last was a 7-year old with black silky hair and pure black eyes. She was wearing a lion claw necklace with a ruby circle shaped Gem.

"I'll get the gems of the Elements whether you like it or not, My sweet little Sister. You can't save them from me. And I'LL SOON RULE OVER THE WORLD" said the voice laughing evilly.

* * *

Me: Okay that was the prologue.

Kiara: c ya next Chapter

Kiara: If you want to join, fill in the form properly. Flame won't accept PM's or review's that say "Info's in profile or You can use..." Flame won't go around asking for Info's. So take your Time on it. One OC per creator. And only through **REVIEW**.

Sierra: Here's the form:

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance:

Normal Outfit:

Pajama:

Swim suit:

Formal Outfit:

Agent Outfit:

Bey(Full Description also with Special Moves(Max. 4)):

Elemental Power (Like Fire, Water...etc.) (You have to have** one**):

Attack moves (3 Attacks and 2 Defenses):

Physical Power (Like Mindreading, Future seeing...etc.) (You have to have** one**):

Material Art (Like Kung Fu, Karate...etc.) (You have to have** one**):

Weapon (You have to have** one**):

Crush(Kyoya, Kenta, Dan and Reji are taken):

Friends:

Enemies:

Dorms:

Schedule (also with the ones you don't like(put a D behind it so i'll know), each day 6 lessons):

Monday:

Tuesday:

Wednesday:

Thursday:

Friday:

Cecilia: Flame is only accepting the first 12 OCs

Me: Thanks for everything

* * *

**The Dorms:**

Ruby (Fire/Summer) (Head of House Professor Salvadora)

Sapphire (Water/Winter) (Head of House Professor Felix)

Emerald (Earth/Spring) (Head of House Professor Donatello)

Diamond (Wind/Autumn) (Head of House Professor Marina)

**The Schedule:**

Material Art (Professor Salvadora)

Physical Training (Professor Sinistra)

Elemental Training (Professor Johnson)

Weapon Lessons (Agent C)

Sing (Professor Belle)

Dance (Professor Rose)

Flexibility Training (Agent S)

Meditating (Agent G)

Battles (Professor Felix)

Ultimate Spy Training (Vice Headmaster Falco)

History (Headmistress Serena)

Geography (Agent K)

Boom Ka boom (Agent D)

Flight Training (Agent M and Agent R)

**Extra Schedule:**

Proper Manners (Professor Donatello)

Fashion and Design (Professor Marina)

Archery (Professor Athena)

Bey Spirit (Professor Dragonis)


	2. Welcome to Spy high

Me: Hey, Flame here with chapter 1

Kiara: Hope you Enjoy

Cecilia: Here are the accepted OCs:

Pega (Lim. Pegaleone) (Single)

Emma (AnimeEmma)x Hyoma

Ninel (Lavender Rose of Faith)x Da Shan

Gin (Tiger demon of light)x Tsubasa

Kuri (oxCuteKataraox)x Ryuga

Blaze (RedPhoenix10123780) (Single)

Nala (NikkinooNeko)x Masamune

Anashi (GalaxyPegasus14) (Single)

Aurora (SaraphimStarlight13)x Toby

Mimi (OtakuAnimeLover21)x Nile

Cole (nellabean)x Hikaru

Alec (Fallenbey) (Single)

Raven (Music Master335)x Zeo

Me: I'm sorry CygnusCrown, but i'm only accepting OC that are following my form and not sending me something i don't need.

Alexis: Have fun reading Flame's Crap (just Kidding)

Sierra: R&R

* * *

**No ones pov:**

"WOW! Isn't this cool, Kiara?" shouted a 13-year old, amethyst purple eyed brunette with light blue highlights. She was wearing a white tanktop over it a blue vest, a blue skirt, brown combat boots, a fingerless blue glove on the left hand, a baby-blue and white bey belt and a Snowflake shaped necklace with a sapphire circle shaped Gem.

"Geez Sierra you don't have to shout" a 16-year old Girl said. She had silky shoulder length black hair with bright red highlights, tied up in a side ponytail, pure black eyes, a claw like scar on the left shoulder and dark make up, almost like a Goth or Emo. She was wearing a red tanktop over it a black vest, black ripped shorts, black combat boots, a black and red bey belt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet on her left arm. She was also wearing a lion claw necklace with a ruby circle shaped Gem.

"I know Kia. But this is so awesome!" said Sierra with sparkles of excitement in her eyes.

"Okay if you say so" Kiara rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Oh you're no fun" Sierra playfully poke Kiara on her arm.

"Whatever" the ravenette said.

**Sierra's pov:**

"Hey i'm Pega...and you are" said a cheerful voice behind us. I turned around and saw a girl, by the age of 14. She had dark-brown hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She has soft peach skin and she's skinny. She was wearing a galaxy blue shirt with a yellow lion winged on the back of the shirt, blue jeans and have a galaxy blue cloth tied on her left hand.

"Oh i'm Sierra and this is my sister Kiara" i introduced. I looked at Kiara who nodded.

"So are you also new" Pega asked.

"Yep" i said.

"Wanna go meet my friends" Pega asked which made Kiara groan. Pega frowned.

"Oh don't mind Kiara. She's always like that." i said comfortingly.

"Okay" Pega said hyper and grab my hand leading me to a huge group of other Kids.

"See ya later, Kia" i yelled back at my sister, who was still standing at the front gate. And she saluted.

**Kiara's pov:**

I frowned after my sister.

"You okay?" asked a male voice behind me. I turned around and saw a 16-year old Guy. He was skinny but lightly muscled. 5"7, quite a big mouth full of perfect teeth. Green, big and round bauble-like eyes. His hair is black and short, slightly messy. He has a nose stud. His hands are bandaged. He was wearing a tight, grey, V-neck muscle tee and black tracksuit pants. He was also wearing a leather necklace with a few glass beads on it (worry beads) and white sneakers.

"None of your business" i said narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"I'm Cole" the guy continued happily.

"I didn't ask" i said slightly annoyed and started to walk away but bumped into someone and fall to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going" growled a green-haired guy with ocean blue eyes.

"Watch what you're saying, Punk!" i hissed and stood up.

"Watch what you're saying, Emo!" he smirked imitating my voice. _That's it! _I grab the collar of his shirt.

"Listen green head. It's better you don't get on my nerves or you'll regret it" i threated and let go of his collar.

**Cole's pov:**

Wow, no girl talk to Kyoya like that.

"Umm...black-haired Beauty" i said, trying to get her attention and i have to admit she was hot, for a Goth.

"What and don't call me that" she snapped.

"Calm and Chill girly" Kyoya said fixing his collar.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" she said and stormed of.

"What did you idiots do this time? asked Gingka, who came with his sisters, Emma and Anashi, their friend Pega and a girl who somehow reminded me of the black-haired girl.

**Same time with Pega's pov:**

"Hey Gingka" i called out to my red-headed friend and his sisters. Emma was a short 13-year old girl with short brown hair and bluish-grey eyes. She was wearing a Beatles t-shirt, jeans with blue converse. Anashi was a 14-year old redhead with grey blue eyes. She was wearing an orange V-neck tank top, a forest green miniskirt with leggings, a black belt and knee-high boots.

"Hey Pega...Who's your friend?" asked Anashi.

"I'm Sierra Hope Setoji" Sierra said.

"Hey Sierra. I'm Emma" Emma greeted.

"I'm Gingka and this is Anashi" said Gingka holding out his hand so Sierra can shake it. Then i heard someone yelling and saw Sierra's Sister storming of from Cole and Kyoya.

"What did they do this time" sighed Anashi.

"C'mon let's find out" Gingka said leading us to where Cole and Kyoya where standing.

"What did you idiots do this time? asked Gingka, as we arrived.

"Ask the green-head" said Cole.

"Hey! It's not my fault she's such an Emo" Kyoya said crossing his arms.

"Hey, Punk! That's my sister you're talking about" Sierra suddenly yelled and you can tell she was mad. But Kyoya simply smirked.

"Aha...and you are?" he asked.

"None of your business, Bimbo" Sierra spat and walked away looking for her sister.

"Wow you made two girls walked away in one day. That's a new record." said a voice behind them. I turned around and saw Gin together with Hikaru and Madoka.

"Oh hey Gin" i said. Gin is nearly 6ft with Tanned skin from being in the sun a lot. She has somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs. She also has Deep dark blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color and crackle when she's angry, or sparkle when she's happy or exited. She has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist due to a fight when someone took out a knife and aimed straight at her but she almost dodged it so the attack was aimed at her arm and it left a Permanent scar. She also has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" she claimed that it's real but she eventually admits that she puts a new one on in the same spot every day for it to seem real.

She was wearing a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, fingerless gloves, her right one black and her left one white (her way of knowing her left and right) and a black leather jacket with purple trim when it's cold outside. She also has a locket in the shape of a heart that has pictures of her mom and dad in it.

"Seriously, Kyoya your aura makes every girl walk away" teased Hikaru and Madoka giggled.

"Good one Hikaru" said Cole and high fived her.

"Whatever" he said and left.

**Sierra's pov:**

_Man where is she?_

"Are you looking for someone?" asked a friendly voice, who belong to a 17-year old girl. She has straighten ebony shoulder length colored hair and bright goldenrod colored eyes and she was wearing a light green colored hair bow. As for her skin tone color, it's most a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter complexion. As for height, she stands about 5'10. She also has an hourglass body type.

She was wearing a light green off the shoulder sweater dress, a black waist belt with a silver floral buckle, a pair of cherry blossom pink leggings and white knee-length leather high heel boots. As for accessories, she was wearing a pair of pink cherry blossom stud earrings and a pair of light green fingerless gloves.

"Hey i'm Ninel and this is my friend Aurora" she said and introduced the 16-year old Girl next to her.

She had knee-length violet hair pulled up into a ponytail and emerald eyes. Her skin is pale and she has a birthmark on the back of her neck of a heart and ice crystal. She was wearing a white halter neck frock that has silver rings attached to from a chain and reaches her thighs with white heels. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail with a few scattered white flowers here and there and a pink diamond, heart-shaped necklace.

"Hi i'm Sierra and i'm looking for my sister" i said.

"Oh, can we help you?" offered Aurora.

"Thanks, i smiled" My sisters name is Kiara Destiny Setoji. She has silky, black, shoulder length hair tied up in a side ponytail with red highlights and pure black eyes."

"So a Goth?" asked Ninel curiously.

"No...even if she looks like one she isn't" i explained.

"Okay then let's go" Aurora said and together we left looking for Kiara.

**Kiara's pov:**

_Idiot! Who does he think he is? But he was pretty hot...WAIT...What? Snap out of it Kia!_

"So you're someone i shouldn't underestimate" stated a voice, who belong to a 15-year old Girl.

"Says the Girl who look like Snow White" i smirked. She did look like Snow White. Jet black hair, crystal blue eyes, rosily red lips. Could be Snow White's sister.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover" she said and we both started to laugh.

"You're okay..." i said once i stopped.

"You're okay yourself, she said" I'm Raven by the way, but you can call me Darkness"

"Sure thing, Darkie...I'm Kiara" i said and earned a death glare. But i only smirked.

"Hey Darkness...Who's your friend?" yelled a 15-year old Boy with dark purple hair that is spiked up(Like Zeo's hair), hazel eyes, light-skinned and has a scar running from his jaw to his color bone. He was swearing a purple t-shirt with a dark brown vest over it, has black jeans and has a brown belt that he keeps his Beyblade in and purple and black checkered vans.

"Oh, Hey Alec...this is my friend Kiara, Raven introduced" Kiara this is Alec" I nodded and we shook hands.

**Ninel's pov:**

When we were looking for Sierra's sister, we bumped into Mimi and she offered to help us. Mimi was a 15-year old ravenette. She also had dark red highlights and sea green eyes, tan skin, curves but is not to curvy and is about 5ft 6 inches. Somehow Sierra mistaken her for her Sister. Accept for the Green eyes and Kiara's highlights were bright red. And Mimi didn't have the dark Emo, gothic like eye make up.

Mimi was wearing a light pink t-shirt with an orange phoenix on it and a red vest over it, a pair of black shorts, a pair of light pink gym shoes with white shoelaces, and a golden heart-shaded locket necklace with a golden chain. Mimi also wears a pair of sunglasses on her head and her backpack for school is a shoulder bag that is orange, green, and gold. Also Mimi was wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"So she almost looks like me?" Mimi asked.

"Yep" answered Sierra.

"Is she that?" Aurora said pointing at a ravenette with bright red highlights, who was talking to a girl and a boy.

"Yeah! Yo Kia" Sierra yelled and Kiara turned her head in our direction.

"Sup, Sia?" she said and we walked over.

"The Bright friendly Sky" Sierra said sarcastically, because the sky was covered by the trees that were growing around the Academy.

"Whatever. These are Raven and Alec" Kiara said introducing her friends.

"I'm Ninel" i said holding out my hand and Kiara shook it nodding.

"And i'm Aurora" said Aurora.

"And i'm Mimi, Mimi said "Sia is right you do look a bit like me"

"Yeah except pink isn't my color" Kiara stated.

"Yeah it's red and black. No wonder people mistaken you for a Goth or Emo." Sierra teased.

"If you weren't my Sister i would Kill you already for saying that" Kiara joked.

"C'mon we need to be in the Great Hall in 10 minutes" Mimi said and together with Raven and Alec, we made our way to the Hall.

**Anashi's pov:**

"C'mon Gingka we need to go NOW" i yelled at my idiotic brother, who was stuffing hamburgers in his mouth.

"Aww...Anashi i want to stay here" Gingka said stubbornly.

"Okay that's it" Emma snapped and pulled Gingka away from the buffet by the ear.

"Ouch...Emma, let go" Gingka squeaked.

"Sometimes i feel like i'm the older Sister" Emma sighed earning a little laugh from a 16-year old Girl.

She had golden-brown hair tied in a loose braided ponytail with silver highlights and emerald eyes. She was also wearing a cloud shaped necklace with a circled shape diamond Gem. She was wearing a silver on off the shoulder shirt, white skinny jeans, silver converse, fingerless silver glove on the left hand and a silver and white bey belt.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me, the girl said "I'm Cecilia Zoe McAdams"

"I'm Anashi. And these are Emma and my idiotic, hamburger loving brother Gingka" i said.

"You don't know by a chance how to move this idiot from the buffet" Emma asked.

"Umm...i think reverse physiology. Boy always do the opposite of what we tell them." said Cecilia

"Oh" Emma said slight confused.

"For example, Cecilia said" Hey Gingka you know what? You're right stuff you self with so much hamburgers you like? I bet you can't even last a day"

I needed to laugh. Gingka's face was priceless. Then he snap out of his trance and grab mine and Emma's arm.

"C'mon...i'm gonna show that girly, that i can last until them" he said and drag us to the Great Hall. Over the shoulder i mouthed a "Thank you" and she mouthed a "No Problem".

**Cecilia's pov:**

"Great one Cecil" i heard Alexis saying. Alexis Melody Charm was my childhood friend since i can remember and i can't remember a lot. My child hood was blank same goes for Alexis.

Alexis was a 17-year old blonde with sapphire eyes. Her hair is short with lime green highlights. She also had this Yang necklace with a circle shaped emerald Gem. She was wearing a green baggy shirt, black shorts, black combat boots, a green fingerless glove on the right hand and a black and forest green bey belt.

"Thanks Alex" i said as two girls walked our way.

The first one had black eyes and long straight black hair that reaches to her shoulder blades. Her fringe covers her left eye slightly however she is still able to see clearly. She is about 5'3" in height and she has slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a red kimono-like top with her sleeves reaching to her wrists and the end of her top reaches her hips. The bottom left of her top has a 无效 (Void in Chinese) written on it. 无 will be written on top while the 效 is written on the bottom. The color of the words are gold. She wears white skinny jeans, a black chained belt that is worn outside of her top resting on her waist and just above the words so that it can still be seen at the bottom and black martial shoes.

The second one had short middle of her neck flame red hair, ruby-red eyes, rose soft lips and tan skin with a slim figure five or four scars on her wrist. She was wearing a black tank top with a red unbuttoned shirt over the top with rolled up sleeves, black skinny jeans and grey boots that go up to her knees with two belts one brown holding her pants and the other grey holing her bey equipment, red and black half finger glove (only on her left) with bandages above the glove a sliver bracelet on her right and a necklace with yin on it.

"Hi i'm Kuri and this is Blaze" the first Girl introduced.

"Umm do you guys know where the Great Hall is?" asked the second one named Blaze.

"Sure" i answered

"Follow us" said Alexis heading to the Great Hall.

**At the Great Hall; No ones pov:**

"Attention new students...the opening song will be performed by our Sing and Dance Teachers, Professor Belle and Professor Rose" said the speaker.

Two Fairies step on the stage. One had golden hair and azure eyes. The second one had silver hair and chestnut eyes. Both were extremely beautiful with white angel's dress and transparent greenish wings. Most of the Boys couldn't stop drooling over them.

"I'm Professor Belle, your Sing teacher" said the golden-haired Fairy in an angelic voice.

"I'm Professor Rose, your Dance Teacher" said the silver-haired Fairy in the same angelic voice. Then a guitar start to play and professor Rose began

**Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift **

(Italic= Rose, Bolt= Belle, Underlined= Both)

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_ When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_ When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_ I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_ But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

**Just close your eyes**  
** The sun is going down**  
** You'll be alright**  
** No one can hurt you now**  
** Come morning light**  
** You and I'll be safe and sound**

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_ Everything's on fire_  
_ The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_ Hold on to this lullaby_  
_ Even when music's gone_  
_ Gone_

**Just close your eyes**  
** The sun is going down**  
** You'll be alright**  
** No one can hurt you now**  
** Come morning light**  
** You and I'll be safe and sound**

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. 

Once they finish everyone clapped and both Fairies disappeared.

"Okay and now for the opening Speech, announce the Speaker " Welcome Headmistress Serena"

A Woman around the thirties step on the stage. She was wearing a red Gothic dress and her face was covered by a hood black.

"Welcome Student, new or not. Spy High isn't a walk in the park. Me and the other Professors also some of the Agents will be testing you Mentally and Physically. And i advised you to pay attention. Am i clear?" she said strictly. Then a Man came one the stage. He was about the same age as the hooded woman. He had lavender purple hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black agent suit with a green high-tech belt and a F printed on the jacket.

"I'm vice headmaster Dario Falco, introduced the man" and you guys will be divided in the dorms Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and Diamond. The key cards that you're gonna get is in the respective Color Red for Ruby, Blue for Sapphire, Green for Emerald and White for Diamond. School starts at Monday, make yourself feel like home. Have i nice day" with that he left.

* * *

Me: WOW i broke my personal writing record

Everyone in the story sofar: Hope you liked it and c ya next cp! *waves*

* * *

**Dorms:**

**Ruby: Kiara, Alec, Kuri, Blaze, Cole, Anashi, Kenta, Da Shan, Ryuga, Dan, Julian, Argo, King...**

**Sapphire: Sierra, Aurora, Nala, Ninel, Hikaru, Reiki, Sophie, Wales, Chris, Selen, Enzo, Tetsuya...**

**Emerald: Alexis, Emma, Benkei, Hyoma, Nile, Reji, Demure, Zeo, Tithi, Dynamis, Yuu, Masamune, Kyoya, Tobio...**

**Diamond: Cecilia, Mimi, Pega, Raven, Gin, Gingka, Tsubasa, Madoka, Johannes, Toby, Ian...**


	3. Spy High part 1

Me: Sup, People? I'm back with chapter 2. Sorry for the late update, personal reasons.

Pega: Well you did update and that's important, right?

Cole: Yeah. Anyways R&R

Emma: But mostly enjoy

* * *

Monday Kiara's pov:

Argh...what a weekend. I was in dorm Ruby and sadly Sierra was in dorm Sapphire.

But that not the worst part of all. Cole manage to hurt himself 25 times . Then there was his friend. A Greek, who thinks he's the no.1 Blader and another guy who always say he's the Dragon Emperor. If you ask me he would be the Emperor of Creep Land. I'm just glad i'm not the only Girl in my dorm or i would have killed them. The other girls are Anashi, Blaze and Kuri

Anyways I'm walking down our school hall in the 1st Building with Cole, Mimi, Anashi, Nala, Emma, Pega and Sierra. Sierra knew all of them, since she's the more social one of us. Nala was also in dorm Sapphire, while Emma was in dorm Emerald and Mimi and Pega were in dorm Diamond.

We have first Period that means Material Arts. I looked over to Cole and he seems to be worried about something.

"You okay dude" i asked.

"Yeah...it's just i'm so clumsy that..." he began before i interrupt.

"I just wanted to know if you're okay not why" i said and thus he frowned at me. And we walked silently hearing the chatting of my sister and the others.

**In Training Room**

In the training room we met up with Masamune, King, Twins named Dan and Reiki, Nile and Toby. As we entered the Room, our Teacher was meditating in mid-air. She was also our Head of House.

"Good Morning Students. For those who don't know me. I'm Professor Emalia Salvadora. The Head of Dorm Ruby." she said. Emalia was an old women with silver hair and bluish, green eyes. She was wearing a light blue Robe.

"How can she teach us material arts, said King "She's like 80" Masamune, Anashi, Mimi and Pega gasp and looked at the reaction of our teacher. While Dan and Reiki snickered.

But Salvadora just smiled and landed back on the floor. She walked up to King and spun around causing King to lose his balance and fell.

"Not bad for an old Lady" she said mockingly. King groan in pain and Masamune had to help him up.

"Okay i'll divided you into pairs of a girl and a boy and you'll show me what you got" the old lady said. and she paired me with Nile. Sierra with King, Mimi with Masamune, Nala with Toby, Pega with Cole, Anashi with Dan and Emma with Reiki.

"Okay...know show me what you got" Salvadora said and blew a whistle.

"You know i'm not gonna go easy on you" Nile said smirking.

"Me nether" i said and flip him over.

"Very Good Miss Setoji" said Emalia.

"Just call me Kiara" i said helping Nile up, who flip me over, but i landed safely on my feet.

"Not bad, Nile, i said smirking" But all cats lands on their paws" Then i heard a loud thud and turn around to see, that Pega was looking at her nails bored while Cole was lying on the floor. I shook my head and dodge Nile's attempt to tackle me.

"Hiya" Sierra across the room yelled and King was rolling on the floor like a baby. I chuckled. Mimi somehow manage to tackle Masamune, who was screaming "I Surrender", Dan and Reiki where out cold and Nala was one the floor clutching her stomach, while Toby help her up.

"Okay that's enough for today" Salvadora said and we left the room.

**Break; Alexis pov:**

Thank god it's break.

"It's not that bad" Cecilia said. Man i hate it when she can read my mind.

"Whatever" i said closing my eyes. Then i heard yelling. I open my eyes and saw a black-haired girl fighting with a green-haired Guy.

"You know what, Idiot, the girl screamed" I hate you"

"Like i care, Bitch" yelled the guy back. And both stormed off in the apposite direction.

"I wonder what they were fighting about" said Cecilia.

"Who cares at least they are gone" i said simply.

**At the Gym; No one pov:**

"Idiot, Idiot, freakin, fucking Idiot" the black-haired Solaria Blader yelled while punching a punching bag.

"What did he ever do to you, Kia, said a sweet voice" Poor old punching bag"

"Sierra. I'm not in the mood" Kiara said.

"I'm sorry" Sierra apologized.

"It's okay sis" Kiara said. Then Sierra's face lighten up, she grab Kiara's hand and drag her to the Music Room.

**In the Music Room, Sierra's pov:**

"Why?" asked my black-haired sister confused.

"To cheer you up" I said and grab the guitar and started playing, **We are who we are By Little Mix**

_**Sierra: **Momma, momma, momma made me the way I am  
My face, my eyes, someone turn me up, I'm speaking my mind  
And I, and I, I've been wasting a lot of time looking in mirrors  
And hating on me, but now I like what I see_

Kiara chuckled and grab another guitar and started to sing along

_**Kiara: **I know, I know, I never be perfect_  
_I know, I know, but I'm gonna work it_  
_Let go, let go, put your new shoes on_  
_The new you on_

_**Both: **We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a pretty word_  
_And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world_  
_Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen_  
_We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_And I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_**Kiara: **Momma, momma, momma made me the way I am_  
_She told me I should look up on the world with my head held high_  
_And I, and I, I've been wasting a lot of time looking in mirrors_  
_And hating on me, but now I like what I see_

_**Sierra: **I know, I know, I never be perfect_  
_I know, I know, but I'm gonna work it_  
_Let go, let go, put your new shoes on_  
_The new you on_

_**Both: **We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a pretty word_  
_And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world_  
_Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen_  
_We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_And I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_**Sierra: **I know, I know, I never be perfect_  
_I know, I know, but I'm gonna work it_  
_Let go, let go, put your new shoes on_  
_The new you on_

_**Kiara: **We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a pretty word_  
_And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world_  
_Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen_  
_We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_**Both: **And I'm just doing me, just doing me_  
_And I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_And I'm just doing me, just doing me_  
_And I'm just doing me, just doing me_

Once we finished a heard clapping. I look at the Door and saw Professor Rose and Professor Belle

"You two have talent" said Rose.

"You should play in the school band" suggested Belle and i was sure my i eyes began to sparkle.

"Oh..nononono...never" Kiara said and stormed off.

"Oh...what a pity" Rose frowned.

"I'll convince her" i said and ran after Kiara.

**Ultimate Spy Training; Cole's pov:**

"Okay Students time for your training" said our teacher Vice headmaster Dario Falco"

I had UST with Kiara, her sister Sierra, Hikaru, Kyoya, a blonde tomboy named Alexis, her friend Cecilia, Kenta, Reji and Dan.

We were all wearing agent outfits. I was wearing a black agent suit with a black Puma printed on the Jacket, Kyoya had a green lion on his jacket, Kenta a yellow Seggitario, Dan a red Gemios and Reji a green Serpent.

But i had no idea how hot a girl can look in an agent outfits. Kiara had a red lioness printed on her jacket, Sierra a blue tigress, Hikaru a blue aquario, Alexis a lime green puma and Cecilia a white Cheetah

"Good today we will do a Girls VS Boys training, Dario continued" That means to past you should use everything you have. Now who wants to lead the girls and who the boys"

The Girls looked at each other and nodded and Kiara step forward with a bored expression on her face. Then without any further arguments, Kyoya step forward, causing Kiara to smirk as if she wanted it that way.

"Okay Team Kiara VS Team Kyoya" nodded Dario and step out of the Simulation Room. A blinding light appeared and The Room changed into a ball room.

"What the Freaking fuck" yelled Dan. We looked at him and he was wearing a black tux with a red Tie. I was about to laugh as a realized that a was also wearing a black tux with a green bow tie and emerald cufflinks. _WTF?_

I looked at the others Guys and they were also wearing tuxes and ties in their signature color.

"Why the hell our we wearing dresses" yelled Kiara and Alexis in unison. I look at them and they were really wearing dresses.

Sierra was wearing a blue knee-length cocktail dress with white floral designs at the bottom, white flats, a fingerless blue glove on the left hand and a baby-blue and white bey belt.

Cecilia was wearing a silver knee-length cocktail dress with white floral designs at the bottom, silver flats, a fingerless silver glove on the left hand and a white and silver bey belt.

Alexis was wearing a green knee-length cocktail dress with black floral designs at the bottom, black flats, a fingerless green glove on the left hand and a black and forest green bey belt.

Kiara was wearing a red knee-length strapless cocktail dress with black floral prints on the bottom, black flats, a black and red bey belt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet.

And as for Hikaru, i couldn't stop drooling at her. She was beautiful. She was wearing a sky-blue sparkling strapless ball gown that reaches to her ankles and white peep toes.

"Yo, Clown. Stop the staring" Kyoya yelled.

"Chill and don't wet your pants, dude" i replied, earning a death glare.

"Okay Students. This is just a hologram, but this will be real in 3 weeks. When the WBBA Director needs your protection. We sensed a dark force who will be trying to Kidnap him and we can't let that happen. He is the only one who has the Key to the source of the Beyblade power. You have to try to protect him without harming others. The first who finfish the task will win, Good Luck" Dario said and the speakers were out.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Sierra. Kiara thought for a while.

"Hikaru, stay close to the hologram Director, Sierra block all windows, Alexis and Cecilia look around inform the others when you find something suspicious. And i'll look around the entrance." Kiara ordered and the Girls nodded and got to their positions.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Kenta.

"We will look around" said Kyoya and we slit up.

**Reji's pov:**

Idiot's thanks to them we will know all their tactics. I got out my compact and a hologram appeared.

"Reji, what is it" said the figure.

"I've found them the Keepers of the Elements" i told him.

"Very good Reji. Keep a good eye on them" the figure said and disappeared.

**Time skip; Late at night; Dorm Ruby**

"So who was it?" asked Anashi excited as Kiara, Kenta, Cole and Dan returned from their UST. Dan went straight to Ryuga and Argo.

"We lost" Kiara sighed angrily.

"We all did" said Cole.

"Oh..." Kuri said.

"But it was our first time...so we still have a chance" Kenta said trying to brighten the mood.

"I'm gonna go to bed" Kiara said and left for her room.

**Dorm Sapphire**

Sierra and Hikaru walked in the room to see the curious faces of their Friends.

"We lost all of us" Hikaru said dully.

"But we can still do it" Sierra smiled brightly.

"Yeah i can't wait till i can start with UST" Ninel said

**Dorm Emerald**

"Kyoya it's not the end of the world" Nile tried to calm his Friend down.

"Whatever...if that Bitch didn't get in my way we would have won" Kyoya said.

"Oh yeah...At least Kiara had a tactic, Alexis defended her black-haired friend "You just said split up"

"Shut up...i didn't ask you" Kyoya growled and stormed in his room.

"Jerk!" Alexis yelled after him.

"Don't mind him, Alex" said Emma

**Dorm Diamond:**

"How was it Cecilia" asked Gin who was the only one awake.

"A disaster" the Tsite Blader said.

"Oh...I'm sorry" Gin said.

"Don't worry" Cecilia said walking in her room

* * *

Me: Okay that's all for today...Hope you like it

Creepy Figure: Bye

Me: W- oh forget it! And from the OCs owners who are gonna be paired. I need to know how they act with their crush, Please PM me the info's. Thanks.

**BTW **

**I'm changing the Schedule, from the next chapter on.**

**Dorm Ruby:**

Monday:Material Arts, Flex. Training, P. Training, F. Training, Archery, Sing

Tuesday:E. training, W. Lessons, BKB, Launch, Pro Manners, Meditating, Dance

Wednesday:Material Arts, Meditating, F and D, Launch, BKB, Flex. Training, History

Thursday:P. Training, Bey Spirit, F. Training, Launch, E. Training, W. Lessons, Geography

Friday:UST; Launch; Battles

**Dorm Sapphire**

Monday:Meditating, BKB, E. Training, Launch, W. Lessons, Bey Spirit, Dance

Tuesday:W. Lessons, Flex. Training, P. Training, Launch, F and D, Material arts, Sing

Wednesday:Meditating, Material arts, F. training, Launch, E. training, P. Training, Geography

Thursday: F. Training, Archery, Flex. Training, Launch, BKB, Pro Manners, History

Friday:UST; Launch; Battles

**Dorm Emerald**

Monday: Sing, Archery, F. training, Launch, P. Training, Flex. Training, Material Arts

Tuesday: Dance, Meditating, Pro Manners, Launch, BKB, W. Lessons, E. training

Wednesday: History, Flex. Training, BKB, Launch, F and D, Meditating, Material Arts

Thursday: Geography, W. Lessons, E. Training, Launch, F. Training Bey Spirit, P. Training

Friday:UST; Launch; Battles

**Dorm Diamond**

Monday: Dance, Bey Spirit, W. Lessons, Launch, E. Training, BKB, Meditating

Tuesday: Sing, Material Arts, F and d, Launch, P. Training, Flex. Training, W. Lessons

Wednesday: Geography, P. Training, E. Training, Launch, F. Training, Material Arts, Meditating

Thursday: History, Pro Manners, BKB, Launch, Flex. Training, Archery, F. Training

Friday:UST; Launch; Battles


	4. Spy High part 2

Me: I'm back and here's Chapter 3

Kuri: Flame doesn't own MFB or the OCs except Kiara, Sierra, Alexis and Cecilia

Alec: R&R

* * *

**Tuesday; Dorm Ruby; First Period; Alec's pov:**

"So excited?" asked Anashi. We were on our way to E. Training. The Headmistress changed our schedule, so the whole Dorm Ruby have the same schedule.

"I bit" i said excited.

"Yeah me too" admit Anashi.

As we entered the Training room a man was already standing there. He had jet black hair and bright silver eyes.

"Welcome Students to your E. Training. I'm Professor Silver Johnson, said the Man in a bored tone "You all are in dorm Ruby, right?" We nodded.

"Good so your Element Power is Fire or Darkness" he said. He took a deep breath and clap his hands together creating a black and red swirl. Then he fired it towards Ryuga, who dodge it with ease.

"Ah a quick one, good, Johnson said "Good i want you to try to do what i just did."

"You mean fire at Ryuga?" asked Cole, which made me snicker.

"Mr. Ajayee and Mr. Lance, if you wish to past this class then PAY ATTENTION!" Johnson said slight angry. Me and Cole nodded.

"Now start" Johnson said calming down.

I took a deep breath and clap my hands together creating a black ball. I looked at Prof. Johnson and he nodded.

**Kuri's pov:**

I did what Prof. Johnson told me and clapped my hands together creating a black ball. I looked over to Anashi and she had a red ball, same as Kiara, Blaze, Dan, Kenta, Da Shan and Cole. Julian, Argo and King hand a black ball.

"Good know..." but Prof. Johnson was interrupt by a growl in Alec's direction. I look over to him and saw that he had somehow a really creep and dark Aura surrounding him.

"What the...Stand back..." Johnson said creating a fire-ball. He was about to launch it when Anashi and Blaze stood in the way.

"We're not gonna let you harm him" they said.

Alec began to growl again and launch a black ball at them.

"Fire Shield!" i heard Kiara yelling and a shield out of Fire protect both Anashi and Blaze.

"You think you can defeat me, pathetic" Alec growled

"I know i can, Kiara smirked "MUSICAL FLAMES!" A flame like Violin clef appeared and shot direct at Alec. A strange Melody appeared, but it seems to calm Alec down.

"Okay that should do the trick" Kiara said. But what she didn't know was that, the Demon like Alec was about to fall on her.

"Dark Defense Shield!" i yelled and a shadow figure pushed Kiara out-of-the-way. Alec fell to the ground and turned slowly back to normal.

"Thanks" Kiara said simply.

"You Welcome" i said

"Setoji, Miyake. What you two did wasn't only brave but reckless" said Johnson while checking if Alec was okay.

"What should i have done, then...Huh?, Kiara growled losing her patient "If Kuri and i didn't do anything we would have "Students A La Carte" for Demon Alec"

"Go!, Johnson said "Leave now. I'll take Alec to the infirmary" with that Johnson and Alec disappeared.

**Time Skip; 2nd Period; Dorm Sapphire; Ninel pov:**

"I hope Alec is okay" said Aurora. The news about the Demon Alec Fiasco spread faster than you could say "Chicken Wings"

"He'll be fine" i said

"Yeah. C'mon we have Flex. Training" Nala said and we follow her to the Gym.

As we entered the room a Women not older than 25 was doing some gymnastics.

"Oh hello class, the women said "I'm Agent Camilla Soul, but call me Agent S"

Agent S. was a tall woman with blonde hair and golden highlights. She had ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a tight black agent suit with golden pockets, a golden belt and a golden "S" printed on her black jacket.

"We will begin immediately" she said and did Flick Flack after Flick Flacks.

"Cool, Amazing, huh?" said a small Brazilian guy.

"Shut up Enzo" said a Girl who a assume as his sister.

"Thank you Mr. Garcia, said Agent S. "Now do what i did"

"Wha...?" Reiki, Chris, Wales and Tetsuya said, falling anime style. But Enzo shrug and did everything what Agent S did.

Sierra, Nala, Aurora and i had also no problem with it, while Hikaru, Selen and Sophie had a little problems with going trough the bars. The Boys also had a lot of problems. And you wouldn't call Tetsuya's crab dance Gymnastics.

After an hour Agent S. told us we could stop and so we left.

"That was cool" said Nala with excitement in her eyes.

**3rd Period; Dorm Emerald; Emma's pov:**

"It was clear that she would make herself important again" scoffed Kyoya, when he heard about the Demon Alec Fiasco.

"Oh Shut it Kyoya, i said getting tired of Kyoya grudge against Kiara " Why are you so focus on her? Get i life!"

"No one asked you, Hagane" Kyoya snapped.

"But Em's right. From the beginning since you've met her" Nile said calmly and Benkei and Demure nodded in agreement.

"Oh shut the fuck up! If you idiots think i have a fucking crush on that Emo Bitch then you're deadly wrong!" Kyoya yelled pissed.

"Mr. Tategami such a behavior won't be tolerate in my class" yelled an old female voice behind me. I turned around and saw our Head of House, Prof. Morgana Donatello.

"So what?" Kyoya said crossing his arms.

"Dude, don't get her mad" said Hyoma. By that time it was to late. Prof. Donatello was red as a tomato.

"Go!, she said dangerously calmly " Leave my class, NOW!" Kyoya scoffed and left.

**Kyoya's pov:**

Freaking Bitch! Stupid Idiots! To calm myself down i walk to the campus. As i got there i thought life really hated me.

There she was. In the middle of a minefield. Kiara!

"Cole watch it or we'll have human crisps" Kiara said

"Oh...thx Kia" Cole said as he realized he was gonna step on a bomb.

"No Problem, dude" Kiara smiled. Whoa! What!? She smiled? I've never saw her smiled, before. In a way she was really beautiful! Wait! Nonono, Snap out of it Kyoya. You are not gonna fall for Kiara. No, Never, Niet, Non!

**Time Skip; Launch; no ones pov:**

It was launch time at Spy high. Most of the students where in the cafeteria. Except for i group of students, who were in the campus.

"So what have we got so far" asked Ryuga.

"Kiara is independent and tough" said Dan.

"And she would never back down from a fight" added Argo

"Sierra is her sister. Nice and caring" said Reiki.

"She's good in Flex. training and she's very quick" Selen said with a hint of jealousy

"She's also really naïve" added Tetsuya.

"She's amazing, huh?" Enzo said jumping like a Kangaroo.

"Shut it idiot" Argo and Selen yelled.

"Alexis is a tomboy and she doesn't like to be called girly" hissed Reji. But there was a hidden admiration in his voice

"Yeah she nearly killed me" Tobio said.

"And as for Cecilia, she's a girly like Sierra" Ian said

"But a smarter version" Johannes said while stroking a white cat.

"Okay, First put the stupid cat away, Ryuga growled "and second we need to get the Gems"

"How? They have it around their necks" Selen said rolling her eyes.

"I have a plan...

* * *

Me: CLIFFHANGER!

Kiara: There is no way i'm gonna let the Emperor of Creep Land on my Neck!

Sierra, Alexis and Cecilia: Us neither.

Me: Oh shut up! Stay tuned for the next chapter, Flame OUT!


	5. Spy High part 3

Me: I'm back and here's Chapter 4

Aurora: Flame doesn't own MFB or the OCs except Kiara, Sierra, Alexis and Cecilia

Raven: R&R

* * *

**Wednesday; Dorm Diamond; 4th Period; Cecilia's pov:**

OMG i'm so exited. It was after launch and we had Flight Training today. I hope i don't mess it up.

"You okay, Cece?" asked Pega

"I'm fine, just excited" i said smiling brightly.

"You're not the only one" said Mimi who also had an excited expressions.

"It'll be fine. Nothing bad can happen" Raven stated.

"Except when Gingka is hyper, like now" said Madoka pointing at Gingka who was eating a hamburger while jumping up and down. I giggled along with Mimi.

"C'mon let's go" said Gin running toward the Campus.

As we reach the Campus our teacher, or better teachers were floating the 10ft above the ground.

"Good Morning, Students. I'm Agent Zoey Morgan" said the female agent. She had bright yellow eyes and reddish-brown hair. She was wearing an agent outfit with red pockets, a red belt and a red M printed on her Jacket.

"I'm Agent Philipp Rain" the male agent introduced. He had light-blue hair and lavender eyes. He was also wearing an agent outfit with purple pockets, a purple belt and a purple R printed on his Jacket.

"You are starting with Racket Shoes" Agent M said giving each of us a pair.

"Okay that's the easiest, explained Agent R "After that comes Jetpacks. Then you'll try to fly with your own power" we nodded.

"Great, Agent M clapped her hands together" All you have to do is activate a Rocket Shoes" We activate the Shoes and soon enough we were 4ft above the ground.

"Very Good" complimented Agent R

"Now fly around" said Agent M. Well that was the harder part. But i manage it and so did Mimi, Pega and Raven. Tsubasa was somehow familiar with it and Madoka manage it with Gingka's help. Gin was doing some looping's, Johannes was clutching on a tree afraid to go anywhere, Ian was trying to gain his balance and Toby was flying around while saying "I'm the King of Winds!".

"Great start guys" complimented Agent M once class was nearly over. we nodded and left.

**5th period; Dorm Emerald; Nile's pov:**

Man Kyoya was acting strangely after Prof. Donatello sent him out of her class. He was always saying "Stupid, stupid, stupid" We have Meditating know, with Agent Tina Grave. She had coral-blue eyes and platinum blonde hair tied in a French Braid.

I tried to concentrate, but Kyoya's behavior lately was irritating me. Maybe i should talk to Kiara. But i bet she'll not talk to me.

"Is there something bothering you, Nile" i heard Agent G's friendly voice. I shook my head.

"There is something bothering you, right?" asked Emma who was sitting next to me.

"And his or her name starts with K" whispered Alexis, pointing at Kyoya's direction, who was meditating in a corner at the back of the class room.

"Why "her"?" Benkei asked confused and thus Alexis and Emma rolled their eyes.

"River Boy here was thinking why Kyoya has a grudge against Kiara and why he was acting strange" explained Demure.

"Guys quit it." i nearly screamed.

"Chill dude. You're acting like Kyoya" Alexis joked. At last class was over and a ran outside, trying to find Kiara before next period. I saw her with Cole, Alec and Kuri in front of the History class room, she was about to enter.

"Hey Kiara, wait up" i yelled before she could enter the classroom. She turned her head at my direction and i was facing pure, mysterious and deep black eyes. With a hint of suspicious.

"Go ahead. I'll be back" Kiara told Alec, Kuri and Cole. And they nodded although Cole hesitated a bit.

"What do you want, Nile?" Kiara asked annoyed.

"I want to know what exactly is wrong between you and Kyoya" i said, flinching as i heard her growl.

"Why don't you ask the person, who started the War" she said and stormed off.

_Why don't you ask the Person, who started the War. _Her words echoed in my mind. It was full of hatred, but there was something else. A hint of..._pain?_

**6th period; Dorm Sapphire; Nala's pov**

As i and the rest of dorm Sapphire entered the Geography class room. I man was standing before a hologram map. He had dark-green hair and golden eyes.

"Hello, I'm Agent Toni Kain" he said without looking up.

"As you all know, in 3 weeks is the "Grande evento di danza" and the Director of the WBBA will there. Our goal is to protect him from an Evil, understand?" Agent K continued. But Wales raised his hands.

"Who or What is the Evil?" he asked.

"Is name is unknown but he want's the Key of power and the Director has it" explained Agent K.

"Okay and why do we need geography?" asked Chris.

"So we know from which position each of you are gonna strike. We can't stormed in a Battles without a tactic." Agent K said calmly. Everyone fell silent.

"Okay we are..." he explained each moves.

**After Class; Nile's pov:**

I ran outside to look for Kyoya, he wasn't in class and i was worried. then i spotted him sitting on an oak tree.

"Hey dude" i said as i climbed up the tree.

"What a traitor!" Kyoya growled.

"What?" i asked.

"Him, Kyoya said nudging at Cole who was standing beside Kiara. "Befriend the Bitch!"

"Kyoya. What's you're problem?" i asked getting annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya said looking at me with his deep ocean-blue eyes. In someway it reminded me of Kiara's. Deep, mysterious, and hiding every emotion they have.

"What's your problem with Kiara?" i repeated, awaiting a harsh remark. But Kyoya sighed.

"Seriously Nile, he began "I don't know. But she manage to wipe me off my feet every time we talk, better say, scream at each other. Have you every seen her Eyes? They are so pure, beautiful and mysterious. From the moment i saw her, i felt something weird. I can't help myself staring at her. Have you every felt something so strange yet comforting?

"Kyoya, i began, shocked at the strange softness in my green-haired Friend's voice "I think you fell for her"

Kyoya gave me a dark look, but nodded.

"I think i did, he sighed looking at Kiara who was walking in the Dorm-Rooms, followed by Cole "I think i did"

**Same time; Kiara's pov:**

Man this day can't get anymore annoying, but Nile had the guts to ask me what that problem with his Punk friend. I walked out of the 1st building and looked at the 4th. It wasn't big, but i can tell, that it holds a big secret. Suddenly i heard a loud thud behind me and i chuckled.

"Seriously Cole, if you hurt yourself so many times, what would Hikaru think?" i joked and looked at his shocked face.

"H-how?" he asked.

"The way you always stare at her. I'm not stupid and my room is next to yours. Plus you dream about her" i smirked. Cole stood there slight embarrass.

"So Whatcha doin today?" he asked.

"Today...I'm gonna sneak in the 4th building" i said

"What? You're joking right? Tell me that you're joking!" he said shaking my shoulders and looking at me like i was about to jump of a cliff.

"First...LET GO OF ME!, i said "Second i'm not joking. The way Headmistress Serena looked at me. I need to find out why and my answers are in the 4th building, i know it"

"Do you want to get yourself expelled" he asked.

"Not if you don't tell anyone" i said.

**Cole's pov:**

She's crazy! Completely insane!

"You are going whether or not i say not to go, right" i asked already hating the answer.

"Uh...Huh" she said determined. I sighed.

"Aright! When are we going?" i asked.

"At Midnight...Wait! What?" she said shocked and annoyed at the same time.

"You really think i'm leaving you alone" i said not really sure if i'm really gonna do it.

"Thanks Dude" she simply said and walked off.

"What are friends for" i said following her, but i could tell that she wasn't really comfortable with the "Friends" thing

* * *

Me: Okay that's all for today and the Mystery of the 4th building will be solved next chapter.

Kyoya: Man i sound like a softie...

Me: Dude, as a loner you're a nightmare in Romantic!

Kyoya: Whatever

Me: Watch it dude, you know i can easily write a Youi Fic about you and someone you really hate. *smirk*

Kyoya: Have i said how much a love this story *skipping up and down*

Me: To much...Kyoya say good bye

Kyoya: Bye

Me: Flame out


	6. Mystery solved ?

Me: I'm back and here's Chapter 5

Kuri: Flame doesn't own MFB or the OCs except Kiara, Sierra, Alexis and Cecilia

Ninel: R&R

* * *

**Wednesday; in front of the 4th building;11.55 pm; no ones pov:**

"Careful!" whispered a girl. She was wearing a tight blood-red shirt that went below her navel, over it a black leather jacket, black jeans, black fingerless gloves,red converse and a red and a black Beybelt.

"I am Careful" said a male voice. He was wearing a green muscle shirt, over it a black leather jacket, black pants, green fingerless gloves, a brown Beybelt and green-black checkered Vans. He was at the door of the 4th building and was trying to open it with a pin. _Click! _After a few seconds the door was open.

"Sweet" the Girl smirked and went in followed by the boy.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" asked the boy.

"No but. It is here. I feel it" the girl said while looking through some files.

"Oh brother" the boy sighed as he noticed a light went on in the hallway.

"Shit!" he said and grab the girl's arm pulling her down. The Girl was about to say something when he covered her mouth.

"Don't say anything" he whispered while the girl rolled her eyes. Once the light was off again the girl began to struggle from the boys grip.

"Oh, sorry Kiara" the boy said as he noticed.

"Don't sweat, Cole" the girls known as Kiara said.

"Kiara let's get out of here" Cole said ,slight worried.

"Not unless i get want i snuck in here for" Kiara said and opened a door, revealing a huge computer with four separated screens.

"Well, what do we have here" Kiara smirked. And went to the computer. She opened one of the screens and it revealed a picture of Cecilia.

"Hey Cole, look at this" Kiara said and Cole went over to read.

Name: Cecilia

Middle Name: Zoe

Last Name: McAdams

Birth: 15th of March 1997

Parents: unknown

Bey: Storm Tsite

Pendent: a cloud with the Elemental Wind Gem; Diamond

Guardian of: Wind.

There was also a lot of pictures of Cecilia.

"They've watched her" Kiara gasp and opened the 2nd screen. It was a picture od Alexis. Both teens began to read.

Name: Alexis

Middle Name: Melody

Last Name: Charm

Birth: 24th of October 1996

Parents: unknown

Bey: Earth Pardus

Pendent: a yang with the Elemental Earth Gem; Emerald

Guardian of: Earth

Then Cole swept over to the next, it was a picture of Kiara.

"I knew it" Kiara said under her breath.

Name: Kiara

Middle Name: Destiny

Last Name: Setoji

Birth: 19th of July 1997

Parents: unknown

Bey: Flame Solaria

Pendent: a lion claw with the Elemental Fire Gem; Ruby

Guardian of: Fire

Kiara opened the last screen, somehow knowing who would come next. And she was right. It was...Sierra!

Name: Sierra

Middle Name: Hope

Last Name: Setoji

Birth: 1st of December 2000

Parents: unknown

Bey: Aqua Tora

Pendent: a snowflake with the Elemental Water Gem; Sapphire

Guardian of: Water

Kiara sunk in a chair. The Gem she was wearing was important, that what she found out.

"Kiara there's more" Cole said pointing at a little paragraph. Kiara bent over and read:

**The Guardian of the Elements hold the key to the Mirror of Power. **

**Whoever get's a hold of this Power controls the entire Beyblade world.**

**Whether for Good or for Evil it holds a curse of death. **

**The last Guardians were: Melody Setoji, Evelyn Serena, Ryan Charm and Darian McAdams**

**Melody owned Aqua Tora**

**Evelyn owned Flame Solaria**

**Ryan owned Earth Pardus**

**Darian owned Storm Tsite**

**As they Died in their last battle 10 years ago, Evelyn was the only one who survive. She gave her only daughter Kiara, the Bey Flame Solaria and built Spy High Academy.**

Kiara couldn't believe what she read. Her Mother wasn't dead and Sierra wasn't her Sister. Suddenly Kiara felt strong hands on her shoulders, who pulled her away from the Computer.

"Let's go Kia" Cole said softly, guiding her out.

**Cole's pov:**

Shit! I've never seen Kiara like this. The once so determined face of hers was shock and lost. Suddenly Kiara pulled herself away from me and looked at me with her pure black lost eyes, like if i did something wrong.

"Kiara, i began walking towards her "Hey Kia, it's me Cole" but she kept shaking her head and backing away.

"What did you do?" i heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Kyoya with Nile, Demure ,Hikaru, Sierra, Anashi and Kuri. Kyoya stormed at me and grab me by the collar.

"I'll repeat it again. What the hell happened to her?" he said anger in his voice. _Since when did he care? _Before i could say anything i heard Anashi.

"Kyoya, the more important thing is to get Kiara inside, NOW" she said. Trying to get close to Kiara.

"Anashi's right." Kuri said while Hikaru was trying to get trough Kiara's mind.

"I'll try something out" Sierra said and walked over to Kiara.

"Hey Kia. It's me Sierra. Your sister" Sierra said and Kiara's expression soften.

"Everything gonna be fine" Sierra said walking towards Kiara. As the brunette reached her sister. The 16-year old fainted.

"Oh Kia, Sierra sighed "What did you do this time? Can someone help me bring her to her room?"

"I'll do it" Kyoya and i said in unison but Kyoya was faster and picked up Kiara bridal style. He gave me a death glare before walking to her dorm, with Sierra close to him.

"What happened?" asked Hikaru's soft voice. _Oh how i loved her voice! If she only knew, what she means to me! But right know Kiara needs me, my "sister" needs me! _

"Hikaru..." i started. But she just smiled.

"I know...whatever it was, Kiara needs you now, Hikaru said and gave me a peek on the cheeks "You're a great "brother", you know!" I'm sure i blushed.

"Thanks, Hikaru" i said walking to my Dorm.

**Somewhere; no one pov:**

"Wow and that wasn't even part of plan, right Ryuga?" chuckled a voice from a tree.

"Whatever Argo, but we are still using Plan Demon" said Ryuga looking at a certain black-haired girl.

"You are not falling for that Kuri girl, right" Argo asked following Ryuga's gaze.

"Don't make a fool of yourself, Ryuga said and left "Now that leader Girl is weak, we are gonna start Plan Demon tomorrow"...

* * *

Me: Okay Mystery solved...Headmistress Serena is Kiara's mother?

Argo: stay tuned and find out!

Me: Bye


	7. Beach Surprises

Me: Hey people guess what?

Gin: what?

Me: Chapter 6 is up

Everyone else: *facepalm*

Me: I still don't own MFB or the OCs apart from Kiara, Sierra, Alexis and Cecilia.

Aurora: R&R

* * *

**Saturday; Dorm Sapphire; Sierra's pov:**

I'm slowly getting really worried. Kiara hasn't talk nor barely eaten for the last 2 days. She still had this lost and confused look in her face and her eyes are lifeless.

"Is something troubling you?" asked Ninel. I sighed and smiled.

"No...nothing you can't help me with" i said.

"Oh...okay, Ninel said with a hurt expression "But you know you can always come to me when there's something wrong, right?"

"I know and thank you" i smiled.

"Hey what about we go to the beach today" suggested Ninel.

"That's a great Idea, Ninel, i said excited "I'm gonna go get Kiara to come" with that i ran off to Dorm Ruby.

**Dorm Ruby; Anashi's pov:**

"You do know, that we don't believe you" i said as i asked Cole about what happened to Kiara.

"Believe me or not. Kiara just had a nightmare or something" Cole exclaimed. Suddenly i heard a knock on the door and Kuri went to open it.

"Oh hey Sierra. Come on in" i heard Kuri saying.

"Hey Kuri. Ninel had this great idea that we go to the beach today. You guys in" Sierra said as she came in.

"I'm in" Alec said from a chair next to the fireplace.

"Same here" Kenta, Da Shan, Julian and King said.

"I don't know" Blaze started.

"Oh come one Blaze, don't be such a party pooper" i said.

"Oh alright" Blaze said defeated.

"What about you Cole. I bet Hikaru is coming too" Sierra said teasely.

"Okay, how many people know?" Cole asked annoyed and embarrass at the same time.

"Um...from the fact that we're not stupid and have eyes, mostly everyone" Alec said.

"Argh...okay i'm in" Cole said.

"Great...is Kiara here" Sierra said brightly.

"Yeah in her room. The whole morning already" i informed my black-haired friend's sister.

"Okay" Sierra said and went to Kiara's room.

**In Kiara's room; Kiara's pov:**

I was thinking about what happen 2 days ago. The information that my Mother is still alive and Sierra wasn't my real sister sucked all my energy out.

**Flashback**

"What are you doing here?" Kiara said shocked as she saw Kyoya in her room.

"You fainted after having a weird trauma or something and i brought you here" he said.

"Get out! Leave me alone" Kiara screamed.

"I...oh forget it" the green-haired Leone Blader said with a hurt expression and left. Once he was gone Kiara buried her face in her pillow and began to cry.

"Kiara?" said a worried male voice. Kiara looked up to see Cole.

"What?" she said wiping tears out of her face.

"Kiara...are you okay?" Cole asked carefully.

"I don't know, Kiara said "I don't know anymore. I don't know what in my life was real or fake. I was living a lie, Cole! My Mother is alive teaching History! Sierra isn't my sister. I don't know anymore who i really am."

"Kiara..., Cole began an walked over pulling her into a hug "Please stop...You're only hurting yourself."

"Cole... If you ever tell someone about this or the fact that i cried. Then i'm gonna hunt you down and beat you to a pulp with a spoon" Kiara said giving him a fake smile. Which mad Cole laugh a bit.

"I promise...Now go get some sleep" Cole promised and left...

**Flashback ends**

Suddenly i heard a knock.

"What!?" i snapped and the door opened revealing Sierra.

"Hey Kiara. Wanna go to the beach?" she asked. I sighed.

"Alright" i answered not wanting her to get worried if i refused.

"Great! Meet you there" she said and left.

I changed in to my red Bikini top with a black lioness printed on it and black swim shorts. Over it a wore a red baggy shirt. I grab my towel and close the door of my room.

**Outside Kiara's room, Blaze pov:**

I was wearing a red two piece swim suit over it a red shirt and blue shorts. Anashi was wearing an orange one-piece with silver straps and edging. Kuri was wearing a red neck tie bikini with 无效 words written on the bottom right of her swim suit, the words are white, black swim shorts and a white translucent sarong attached to her swim shorts. She was also wearing black flip-flops. Alec and Cole were wearing swim trunks. Alec's were black and Cole's were green.

Then Kiara door open and She step outside. She was wearing a red Bikini top with a black lioness printed on it and black swim shorts. Over it a red baggy shirt.

"So are we going, or not?" Kiara asked with a i-could-be-somewhere-else-look.

"Last one there is a rotten tomato" Kenta yelled and ran followed by Da Shan, King, Kuri, Alec, Anashi and Blaze

**Same time; Somewhere else; Ryuga's pov:**

I'm surrounded by idiot's. Thanks to a certain idiot we had to postpone Plan Demon. But Kiara is still weak, she won't be able to use her "Musical Flames" to stop us.

"Selen, do you have it" i asked the Brazilian Girl.

"Yep, here it is" she said giving me a water bottle with the control serum.

"Perfect" i laughed evilly.

**At the Beach; Mimi's pov:**

Wow, the beach is so awesome! I was wearing a red one-piece with a pair of red flip-flops, black sunglasses, a floppy hat, my hair tied back by a ponytail and a green shoulder bag to carry everything in.

"Cool!" Cecilia said under her breath. She was wearing a white one piece with silver floral designs and a silver cheetah print.

"Last one in the water has to clean the whole dorm" Pega said. She was wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit.

"You're on" said Raven. She was a black bikini top with dark purple flower design and the same design shorts.

"Well i'm gonna win" Gin said who was almost by the water. She was wearing a purple one piece with blue polka dots on it.

"No fair" Gingka complained.

"Who cares?" said i said running to the water followed by the rest of dorm Diamond.

**Ninel's pov:**

The beach is so beautiful. I looked out at the clear sapphire blue ocean. I was wearing a light blue halter bikini top on with black Hawaiian Floral prints on them and matching light blue swim shorts on with the same Hawaiian floral print on them. I was wearing tan-colored strapped sandals.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked a deep voice behind me. I turned around and saw Da Shan standing there.

"Oh, Hey...Yeah it is" i said trying not to blush.

"It's really calming once in a while" he said and closed his eyes.

"Yeah it is" i said shyly.

**Aurora's pov:**

I was walking around collecting some sea shell. I was wearing a white bikini halter top with a light pink, floral design along the bottom and up one side. The bikini bottom is white as well with a light pink transparent sarong skirt. My hair is up into a ponytail with a hanging braided strand and a water-lily. Suddenly i bumped into some one.

"Oh i'm so sorry" said the person holding his hand out to help me up.

"No it's my fault" i said. I looked up and saw Toby. My heart began to raise.

"H-Hi" i said.

"Hey Aurora, he said "So Whatcha doin?"

"I'm collecting sea shells" i said.

"Oh...want some help" he said and i nodded happily.

**Sierra's pov:**

This place is so cool! I was wearing a baby-blue bikini top with a white tiger print on it with white swim shorts.

"Hey Sierra!" i heard someone saying and i saw Kenta with the rest of Dorm Ruby.

"Hey Kenta!" i greeted.

"Wanna Battle a little?" he asked. I nodded and got out my bey Aqua Tora.

"Alright...1" Kenta said.

"2"

"3"

"Let it rip!" we said in unison.

"Go Seggitario" Kenta yelled.

"Get em Tora" i said. Our beys clashing at each other.

"Go Libra!"

"Hit em hard Quetzalcoatl"

"What the..." Kenta started as two other beys went flying.

"Oh hey Tithi, Yuu" i said as the beys owners appeared.

"Heya Sierra" Tithi said.

"Mind if we battle with you" Yuu asked.

"No not at all" Kenta said and i nodded in agreement.

"Sugar!" Tithi and Yuu yelled.

**Kiara's pov:**

I was walking around the beach as i spotted Cole staring at Hikaru from the distant. I walked over to him.

"You know staring at her won't make her fall for you" i said.

"You never know" Cole said.

"I think you should tell her" i suggested earning a shock face.

"Like you said she'll never know if you don't get your Butt from that rock and go to her" i continued.

"I know...i just don't know how" my black-haired friend said. Suddenly i got an idea.

"C'mon, i said and grab his hand and drag him to the stage " Do you know how to sing "If i told you by Nick Howard"

"Umm...yeah...didn't we sing that in sing class" Cole said.

"Yep and you are gonna sing it now...a song holds many words and meanings and if you give her the Massage right. Hikaru will understand." I said.

"But i can't..." Cole started before i gave him a microphone.

"No but's just do it...if you don't want to lose her" i said strict and went to a DJ area. I whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

**Cole's pov:**

I knew Kiara was crazy...but not this Crazy.

"Hey Ho People. Here we have Cole, how want's to tell his dream girl what he feels" said the DJ and i could have murder him.

I felt everyone's eyes one me. I gulp and i really wanted to be somewhere else right now. But it was too late as the DJ began to play.

_If I told you how I feel  
if I told you what I hold inside  
if I told you only half  
of the feelings that i try to hide  
if I told you're my friend  
if I told you that it won't suffice  
if I told you all I ever need  
if I told you it was you_

_If I told you you were beautiful_  
_what would you say to me?_  
_if I told you you were beautiful_  
_what would do?_  
_and if I told you how I feel right now_  
_would you stay with me?_  
_or would I be outta line_  
_or would I be out of line_

I looked over to where Hikaru was standing and she had i kinda shock expression. I knew it...it was a bad idea. I wanted to stop but Kiara shock her head.

_If I told you I'm afraid_  
_if I told you I can hardly breathe_  
_if I told you all I need_  
_if I told you all I need is you_  
_if i told you in the sun_  
_and if i told you with this lovely melody_  
_if I told you all I want_  
_if I told you all I want is you_

_If i told you you were beautiful_  
_what would you say to me?_  
_if i told you you were beautiful_  
_what would do?_  
_and if I told you how I feel right now_  
_would you stay with me?_  
_or would I be outta line_  
_or would I be out of line_

_If I dont speak it out loud_  
_would you even notice?_  
_if I dont speak it out loud_  
_would it leave me hopeless_  
_if I told you right now_  
_would I be out of line?_  
_out of line_

Suddenly i saw Hikaru smiling. She was really smiling!

_if I told you how I feel_  
_if I told you what I hold inside_  
_if I told you only half_  
_of the feelings that I try to hide_  
_if I told you're my friend but_  
_if I told you that it won't suffice_  
_if I told you all I ever need_  
_if I told you it was you_

_And if i told you you were beautiful_  
_what would you say to me?_  
_if I told you you were beautiful_  
_what would do?_  
_and if I told you how i feel right now_  
_would you stay with me?_  
_or would I be outta line_  
_or would I be out of line_

She walked over to the stage. And whispered something and Kiara's ear. That made her nod and Hikaru blushed.

_If I told you_  
_you told_  
_if I told you_  
_told you_  
_if I would've told you_

I was relieved when it was over. I went of the Stage and walked over to Hikaru.

"Hey" i said.

"H-Hi, she stuttered and asked "Was that really for me?"

"No it was for the Christmas tree, i joked "Of course it was for you" Hikaru began to laugh and i joined in. Then she stop and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, she said "I was hoping you would do something like that"

"Hey! You can always count on me" i said. _And i can always count on Kiara! Where is she? _I looked around and Kiara was no where.

**On a cliff**

A 16-year old black-haired Girl was looking down at the crowd.

"You've done a great job, in bringing them together." said a husky voice behind the Girl.

"What do you want?" the Girl said.

"Listen Kiara, the boy started "I'm sorry...okay?" The Girl known as Kiara turned her head towards the boy.

"Why, Kyoya?" Kiara ask her eyes filled with confusement.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked.

"I mean...Why did we even started the fighting" Kiara said.

"I don't know...maybe because i was confused" Kyoya confessed. But before any of them could say something a loud explosion came from the beach.

"What the..." Kyoya started.

"No time, come on" Kiara said and ran to the beach followed by Kyoya.

**Before the explosion; Selen's pov:**

Men this will be funny. I snuck to where Alec was standing and exchanged his Water bottle with the Serum.

After a while that idiot really drank out of it. Now his under our control. I closed my eyes and used my mind manipulation power.

_"listen Alec. You will haunt down Kiara, Sierra, Alexis and Cecilia. Take the gems and bring them to me. Bring them to me" i said in Alec's mind._

**Alec's pov:**

As i drank out of my water bottle i felt really dizzy. Suddenly everything went dark.

"Alec are you okay?" was the last thing i heard before my demon side took over.

**Emma's pov:**

Suddenly Alec expression changed. He had a dark aura around him and he began to laugh evilly.

"What the Freaking Fuck!, Alexis yelled as a dark ball attacked her. "Earth wall!"

"What's going on?" asked Sierra confused followed by Cecilia.

Alec began to attack everything around him.

"Ninel, watch it" i heard Da Shan calling as he pushed Ninel out-of-the-way of a huge rock. Everything turned into chaos.

"Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and Diamond, Alec said in a creepy voice "Come out!"

"Sierra, Alexis, Cecilia. He want's us" Kiara screamed.

"What?" asked the three confused.

"No time to explain. We need to get out of here" Kiara yelled. Suddenly a...

* * *

Me: Cliffy and so many Mysteries, huh? Who was the idiot?

Kiara: Here's a hint: To all his sentences he always says "amazing, huh?"

Me: Oh and for those who are wondering...No one is gonna Die...I promise.

Sierra: C ya

Me: Bye, bye


	8. Rescue in Time

Me: I'm back and this is Chapter 7

Raven: Flame doesn't own MFB or the OCs bla bla bla...on with the story

Pega: R&R

* * *

**Last Time one Spy High**

"Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and Diamond, Alec said in a creepy voice "Come out!"

"Sierra, Alexis, Cecilia. He want's us" Kiara screamed.

"What?" asked the three confused.

"No time to explain. We need to get out of here" Kiara yelled. Suddenly a...

**Now; Kiara's pov**

...huge ball of darkness went flying in my direction.

"Kiara, watch out!" Alexis yelled.

"It's to late, she can't dodge it" Cecilia stated. I closed my eyes, ready to feel the pain. When suddenly...

"Wind quake Barrier!" a male voice yelled and a huge tornado block Alec's attack.

"Kyoya!" I said shocked. I shook my head. _No time!_

"Hey, you okay?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm fine when Alec is" I said and used my fire power to rise 10ft above the ground. I took of my necklace and wave it in front of Alec's face.

"Yo Alec! You want this come and get it" I said and took off.

"You can't run from me, Kiara" Alec said creepily.

"I wasn't trying" I smirked and fired a fireball at him. But he dodge it.

"Okay have it your way. Chaos Storm!" Alec said and fired a dark ball at...Sierra!

"No..., Flame Barrier!" I yelled and shot a shield in over Sierra. My Aura began to darken.

"Okay I have enough! Alec I know it's not you. And who ever did this, will pay!, I said my fists catching fire "But know I need to get you outta this...Musical Flames!"

My Violin Clef out of fire appeared and I shot it direct at Alec. But the force was so strong that a flew backwards and crashed into a cliff.

**Raven's pov:**

A Violin Clef out of fire appeared and Kiara shot it direct at Alec. But the force was so strong that Kiara flew backwards and crashed into a cliff. She fell.

"KIARA" Sierra yelled trying to do something but Kenta hold her back. I also noticed that Ninel, Aurora, Anashi and Emma buried their faces in Da Shan's, Toby's, Gingka's and to Gingka's dismay Hyoma's chest.

"Fire Catcher!" a female voice yelled. And a huge dragon out of Fire flew to Kiara to prevent her from falling. The Dragon flew to the ground and placed Kiara on the sand and vanished.

"She'll be fine, only unconscious" the voice belong to Headmistress Serena and like always she was still wearing the black hood.

"What about Alec?" I asked, looking at Alec, who was still demon.

"I'll deal wit him, Serena said and walked up to Alec " FLAMES OF MUSIC!" notes of music appeared and played the same tune as Kiara's. But this time it worked and Alec slowly turned back to normal.

"Hey Aurora, I heard Toby saying and I was sure he was blushing "Kiara and Alec are fine now"

"O-o-oh, I'm sorry" Aurora stuttered blushing a deep shade of red. Then i noticed headmistress Serena walking to where Kiara was lying.

"Oh my poor little Girl" she whispered with sorrow in her voice and i was sure i was the only one that heard that.

"Take her in her room. And make sure she get's enough rest" Serena ordered Kyoya and he nodded and carried Kiara towards the dorm buildings followed by Cole, Hikaru and Sierra.

"Maledictionem evanescent vigilandi super Alec" Serena said in Latin and a white light shot out of her hands and covered Alec's body. Moment's later Alec slowly woke up.

"W-what happened" Alec asked confused, looking at the damage at the beach.

"Don't worry it's over know" Blaze said.

"All of you go now and get some rest" Serena said and vanished.

**Time skip; Kiara's pov:**

Ouch my head hurts. I groan as a noticed i was lying on something soft and fluffy. I opened my eyes and found myself in my room. I sat up and look at my clock. _10p__m!_

"Three in the morning, oh well" i said and was about to go back to sleep as i noticed a shadow near my door. I growled and jump out of bed ready to fight, when i fell.

"Oh shit" i cried clutching my foot. Then i heard a chuckle.

"Oh Kiara, you already crashed into a cliff" i male voice said mockingly.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Lion Breath" i spat.

"Okay, okay" the voice said and Kyoya came out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here" i asked.

"Watching over you, so you won't do anything stupid" Kyoya smirked.

"Well you're not doing a great Job, then" i smirked. Kyoya just kept on smirking while walking over to me and he pick me up bridal style.

"What the Fuck, do you think you are doing" i yelled.

"Trying to help" Kyoya suggested.

"Put me down now" i nearly screamed.

"Fine" he scoffed and drop me.

"I said put NOT drop you idiot" i yelled and if glares could kill he would be dead by now.

"Alright" the idiot said simply and pick me up again and laid me on my bed.

"Better your Highness" he said.

"Idiot" i said under my breath.

"Alright, then i'm off" Kyoya said and was about to leave.

"Wait!, i yelled and Kyoya stopped at his tracks "What happened?"

"Oh well you failed and headmistress Serena saved you" Kyoya said simply. Oh i'm gonna murder him.

"Oh" i said kinda lost in my minds.

**Kyoya's pov:**

"Oh" she said kinda lost in her mind.

"Hey you okay?" i asked.

"I'm fine just go now" she said, like she was about to cry.

"I know for sure that nothing okay, so spit" Kyoya growled getting inpatient.

"I don't have to tell you anything" i said narrowing my eyes. Suddenly the door burst open and Cole came in.

"Great, how many people are invited?" Kiara asked sarcastically.

"I heard yells and i wanted to make sure nobody got killed" Cole said sleepily.

"Well except for a broken foot. I'm fine. But you two won't be when you don't get your asses outta my Room" Kiara yelled. And Cole nodded pushing me outside.

"Are you stupid or what" Cole asked annoyed.

"What know it's my fault that she's a bitch sometimes" i scoffed.

"Kyoya in Kiara's state, you should think twice before you annoy her, Cole said "It's better not to annoy her if you love being a man" with that he pushed me out of dorm ruby.

**With Dorm Sapphire**

"Why did he do that, Sierra yelled angrily "I could have done something but he had to fucking get in the way"

"Sierra, Kenta cares for your safety. He didn't want to annoy you or anything" Ninel tried to calm her brunette friend down.

"But...Oh i'm gonna go to bed" Sierra said and left for her room.

"You think she likes him too" asked Aurora who was quietly sitting beside Ninel.

"Defiantly" Ninel smirked.

"And you...you like Da Shan right?" Aurora asked.

"H-how?" Ninel asked shocked.

"He's my half-brother and I'm not dumb" Aurora said.

"Oh"...and both girls started to giggle

* * *

Me: Okay that's that for today, so c ya

Everyone: Bye


	9. The Serpent Attack

Me: Okay i'm back, i'm back.

Ninel: Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs, the idea and Chapter 8

Reji: Read

Alexis: Review

Da Shan: And Enjoy

* * *

**Sunday; Dorm Sapphire; Ninel's pov:**

"Ninel...NINEL" i heard a voice shouting and i snap out of my day-dream.

"W-what the hell?" i yelled back at Nala.

"You were spaced out again" Nala said and giggled.

"Something bothering you, Ninel" Aurora asked looking at me with a you-can-tell-me look.

"No, i'm fine, i lied and i hated the feeling "I'm gonna go for fresh air" with that a left the Dorm

**At Headmistress Serena's Office**

"Evelyn, i think she has the right to know" said a man with lavender purple hair.

"No, Dario" the headmistress said, taking of her hood.

"She looks just like you, you know" Dario said with a smile. Evelyn turn around and looked at herself in a mirror. She had shoulder-length black hair with dark-red highlights, flowing gracefully down on her shoulders. Her eyes were a pure black, surrounded by dark gothic-like make up.

"She's my daughter what did you expect. One that look like a Christmas tree" Evelyn said sarcastic.

"She also share you personality" Dario stated.

"I'm not gonna tell her anything" Evelyn said stubbornly.

"An unwise Cat can die easily" Dario sighed.

"What!?" the black-haired headmistress spun around.

"I-I mean Kiara's powers are incredibly strong but still unstable. She won't be able to protect everything in her state." explained Dario.

"I know. But if my Brother finds out that Kiara's my daughter. He would be really after her head" Evelyn sighed. _And i won't be able to protect her, she thought._

**Meanwhile; at the Garden:**

"Go Pardus" a blonde-haired Girl yelled.

"Keep it up, Zurafa" yelled the Chinese Blader. Both bey clashed at each other.

"You're not bad, Da Shan" the Girl said.

"Like wise, Alexis" Da Shan said.

"Okay time to end this, Alexis said "Pardus..._Rock storm Finish_!" then a Puma appeared and rose in the air.

"Bad move Alex, Da Shan smirked "Strong Arm Smash!" then Zurafa rose in the air and toss Pardus out of the Arena. Pardus landed near Alexis foot.

"Darn it!" Alexis cursed and picked up her bey.

"Hey. It's not the end of the world" Da Shan said.

"Whatever, Alexis snapped but it turned into a smirk. "What's btw between you and that Ninel Girl?" Da Shan froze.

"W-what?" he asked.

"I know you like her" Alexis teased.

"Alex...shut up" Da Shan shouted turned red.

"You didn't deny it, Alexis said "Da Shan has a crush in Ninel...Lalalala" suddenly Da Shan put his hand on Alexis mouth to shut her up.

"Shut up...okay. I like her...Happy?" Da Shan said. But Alexis just rolled her eyes pointing at Da Shan's hand on her mouth.

"Ewe...did you have to lick my hand" Da Shan asked disgusted letting go of Alexis.

"Revenge's a Bitch. Live with it" Alexis said. Little did both teens knew that they've been watched.

**In the Bushes:**

"So he does like me" Ninel thought happily, but frowned as a shadow figure was covering her view.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't miss sneaky" a voice hissed and Ninel looked up and gasp with pure fear. It was... REJI!

"W-w-what do you want?" Ninel stuttered.

"Teaching you a lesson of not trying to get caught while sneaking on someone" Reji said with a smirk and got out his bey. Ninel understood and did the same thing.

"Now...Ninel...Let's begin" skipping the countdown both launch their bey.

"Go Frostbite Stheno" Ninel yelled, her bey attacking Reji's multiplied times. But it didn't seem to effect serpent at all.

"Pathetic...Feeling a bit cold? Like maybe your fear turning to stone!" Reji hissed and he was right. Ninel felt a cold shiver running down her back.

"What's going on?" Ninel asked with fear in her eyes.

"You've started to fall apart nicely: more, struggle more, more! Become more frightened and don't give up! You should stop trying and become nothing just like that worthless bey." explained Reji, laughing evilly.

"No make it stop. Stop it" Ninel screamed, clutching her head.

"Alright...Serpent...VENOM STRIKE" Reji yelled and about 5 serpents appeared, attacking Stheno multiplied times. Ninel noticed parts of her bey on the ground and tears formed in her eyes.

"No stop...this isn't Beyblade anymore!" Ninel cried. But Reji just laughed hysterically.

"Tell me how it feels to have your bey's fusion wheel, spin track and performance tip broken apart when you can't do anything. Look at your broken bey! What can you do with a bey like that? You can't complete you goal and you can't fulfill your promise to your friends. Right now, you are the same as that useless bey" Reji hissed.

"Leave her alone, you jerk" yelled a voice behind Ninel.

"Zurafa"

"Pardus"

A yellow and a lime green bey appeared.

"How dare you!" a female voice spat and Alexis followed by a very angry-looking Da Shan appeared out of the shadow.

"How would you feel if we did that to you?" Da Shan said his hands balled into fists.

"Oh against you Giraffe boy...i would win. But her, Reji said "I wouldn't win" Reji was about to grab his bey as Zurafa block him.

"Oh no you don't" Da Shan spat and nodded at Alexis, who nodded back.

"_Puma's infernal darkness_!" Alexis shouted and she and Reji were covered in Darkness.

"What is this?" Reji asked almost with fear in his voice.

"You're greatest Fear" Alexis whispered.

"No make it stop" Reji almost screamed, clutching his head.

"Make me" Alexis said almost evilly. Pardus attack Serpent making him lose a few parts. Until serpent stopped spinning and Reji fainted. also the darkness vanished and Alexis was back with Ninel who was crying in Da Shan's arms.

"Hey, Ninel, Alexis said looking at Ninel bey "Don't worry Da Shan heard you in time and your bey isn't that badly damage. But i guess Madoka would kill the person who did it but it's been taken care off"

"Thanks Alex" Ninel whispered.

"No biggie. Da Shan, i think you should bring her in her Dorm...and i'll bring her bey to Madoka" Alexis suggested and Da Shan nodded. Once Alexis was gone Da Shan looked at Ninel for a long while.

"What?" she asked.

"I want to know: Why you were spying on me!" Da Shan said.

"Oh..., Ninel blushed "I...I-wanted-to-know-what-you-felt-about-me!"

"And?" know it was Da Shan's turn to blush a light shade of pink.

"I'm okay with the answer...i like you too, you know" Ninel confessed.

"Great" the Chinese blader sighed relief. And Ninel giggled.

**Somewhere else:**

"They are perfect for each other, don't ya think" a cheery voice said.

"Yeah they are, said another voice. "We did a great Job on the, Aurora"

"How did you knew she would spy on him, Alexis" Aurora asked.

"I dream many things" Alexis said mysteriously.

* * *

Me: Okay that's all for today...and i need some help on this story. If the OCs owner that is gonna be paired. If you have and romance request, please tell me. Thanks to Lavender Rose of Faith for the Idea to this chapter. And if you have any idea, how it will go on, tell me. Thank you and bye for now.


	10. The End

Me: Okay i'm back, but with Chapter 9 and a sad news...i won't continue this story,

Everyone: *gasp* why?

Me: I don't feel the Fun anymore writing it.

It has nothing to do with you, my readers.

I'm thankful for all the support you guys gave on this story.

I'm a failure in writing school stories, i'm sorry

And i basically don't know anymore where i wanted this story to go...

I feel so guilty...i'm a bad person...

Kiara: Aww

Me: But if there's anyone out there who would like this story. PM me and i'll give it to you...but take good care of my Baby *smiles sadly*

Anyways last chapter from me...have fun...all idea rights belong to nellabean, thx Nella...

Cole: *sniffs* R&R

* * *

It was Monday evening, when Cole was walking to the campus, where he found Sierra, Kiara, Nile and a bunch of others talking. Nile mentioned Hikaru's name and Cole was curious. So he went over.

"Hey what's wrong guys?" he asked.

"Hikaru, she's been crying lately a lot" answered Ninel.

"And won't tell us why" Sierra said.

"Where is she?" Cole asked, slight worried.

"By the old Oak tree" Kiara answered. With that Cole ran off.

**At the oak tree; Cole's pov:**

I saw Hikaru sitting on a branch.

"Hey" i said trying to get her attention.

"What do you want?" Hikaru sniffed.

"To know what's wrong with you" i said sitting beside her.

"Mind your own business" she said.

"Man, sometimes you act like Kiara" i sighed. "C'mon you can tell me. I'm a great secret keeper"

"Alright" Hikaru sighed with a fake smile "I was kinda thinking of my Mum. I really miss her"

"Oh, i said putting a arm around her. "I know how you feel"

"You do?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah. It was my dad" i sighed.

"Oh i'm sorry" Hikaru sighed.

"It's fine" i assure her. Suddenly i heard a crack and the branch we were sitting on broke. And me and Hikaru fell to the ground.

"ouch...sorry Hikaru" i said sitting up. But she only laughed. And i couldn't help my self but laugh with her

"You're sweet you know" she said and kissed me on the cheeks.

"One of my specialties" i said and she laughed again...

* * *

Me: Okay that was the end for me and this story...again sooo sorry.

I'm really starting to hate myself...

Kiara: Don't go to harsh on Flame, she has problems enough...

Me: Stupid...i'm so a bad person.


End file.
